Be Yourself
by mingzhu
Summary: Kinda lame for a title. Couldn't think of one. Sorry, hehe. First Saiyuki fic. Goku is tired of being the laughing stock in his group. (Not that he is, but he just feels that way.) Then, this mysterious woman wants to give him 5 wishes!
1. Default Chapter

Be Yourself

by: Chrys aka Hakkai no miko 

"HEY!!!!!"  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DUMPLING, YOU ERO KAPPA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"'YOUR' DUMPLING!?! Since when did it become, 'YOURS'!??!!?"  
"NOW!!!! GIVE IT OVER!!!"  
"NO!"  
"GIVE IT!"  
"NO! NO! NO!!!--- ACK!! EWW!!! You drooled on it!!! BAKA ZAROU!!!"

"URUSAI!!!!!" a loud thwack was heard and the two stumbled backwards as a paper fan smacked them in the head at the same time. The blonde monk simply took his chopsticks and took the dumpling from the chopsticks of the twitching hand from under the heap. "I'll be taking that..." and with one gulp, it disappeared down his throat. "Waaahh!!! My dumpling!!!" the small boy's eyes started to water and as he finally bawled in tears. "Ara ara... you know how much food means to him, Sanzo, Gojyo... give him a chance," the mild-mannered one lightly scolded the two. 

"Can I have your siomai, Hakkai?" the boy's face gave a wide grin as he rubbed his hands together eyeing his food. "Uhh...." without second thought, with a speed of Sanzo's gun, he took the plate in his hands and swallowed the remains inside. "Ano....Goku, I seem to run out of food..." he gave a light laugh. "Mou... you're all the same..." Goku hung his head low. "That's cu'z you're greedy and you want all the food to yourself," Gojyo ruffled his hair. "Mou! I'm not a cat!" Goku jerked his head away from him. "He's really upset about the food part..." Hakkai almost regretted what he did, but he thought again, and somehow, no matter how evil it might be, he was glad he finished his food ahead. 

"You guys are all mean!" Goku rested his hands on his head in defeat. "It's okay, Goku. We're doing it for your own good. You don't wanna end up fat and.. uh... lazy do you?" Hakkai patted him on the head. "Lazy? HA! That's already taken cared of," Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Ha, I mean what good are you? Except fighting? Hakkai's smart, Sanzo's the cold-blooded killer, and I'm the handsome, devilish charmer whom women can't resist..." Gojyo brushed his fingers through his blood-red hair. "And you're the food-grabbing monkey! It ruins our image!" 

"Gojyo! Don't be too hard on him! It's not his fault!" Hakkai's smile faded. "Tch.. I don't know about you three, I'm going back into the inn and I'm sleeping!" Sanzo rose from his seat, paid the bill and left in a hurry. "I'm goin' now too. I've got a date... in a few minutes..." the scandalous rouge stood up and stretched as he left. "..Let's go back to the inn, Goku," Hakkai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "..Aa," but Goku didn't smile. That worried Hakkai. His spirits seemed to be low. Maybe Gojyo and Sanzo's teasing got this far...? "Don't mind them. We like you just the way you are, they just... have a way of showing it," he added. "I'm okay," Goku said nonchalantly as he stood up. 

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Hakkai asked, hoping to lift the boy's spirits up. He was expecting a 'YES! I'm going!' as a response, but Goku merely nodded his head. Hakkai's smile faded, something was really bothering the poor boy. "Ano... maybe we should go back to the inn," he said as he stood up and walked beside Goku as they got out of the restaurant with a thousand stares back at them for causing the scene. 

By the time they arrived in the inn, Goku returned to his room, today, he was sharing room with Hakkai, and Sanzo was stuck with Gojyo, but since the "handsome, devilish charmer" wasn't home yet, Sanzo had gone to dreamland by then. Goku plopped down onto his bed with a loud sigh. Hakkai was getting a little worried about the way he was acting, he wasn't his usual genki self. Hakkai let himself lie on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. He glanced out the window and saw that Gojyo and not yet returned. "Mou..." he gave an exasperated sigh. "Gojyo-san is always late when it comes to these things. I hope he didn't pass out on the road or something..." 

"...Hmm? Hakkai?" Goku's voice sounded serious so Hakkai fixed his eyes on the boy. "I've been thinking.... am I... always the bumbling idiot in this group?" Goku hugged his knees close to himself. "Of course not. Even Gojyo makes mistakes that are so--" Goku interrupted him, "Am I always the misfit? If only I was as cool as you, or Sanzo!? .....Even Gojyo! If I could.... then," Goku clenched his fists. "Goku, we like you the way you are..." Hakkai's expression softened. "You keep telling me that! But you guys are always calling me, monkey, stupid, or... or... idiot monkey!" Goku slammed his fist into the table. "Relax, Goku. That's what makes you who you are," Hakkai pointed out. "Ya, a brainless ape!" he muttered bitterly. 

"Goku..."   
"I don't wanna be a stupid monkey!"  
"But--"  
"I can be as good as them too!"  
"Ano..."  
"I'll prove it to them! I can be good and cool too!!!"  
"Demo..."

"URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!" it seemed as if the monk upstairs heard all the noise and sent a paper fan flying over Goku's head, knocking him over and making him fall back into bed.... knocking him unconscious...

"Goku! Goku!" a voice called out to him. "UUghhh... damn... my head... where am I?" he blinked. "You're silly. You called me remember? So you want to be someone else don't ya?" Goku's vision was blurry so he couldn't see much until his vision cleared. In front of him was this girl who was his size. Her outfit resembled that of Ririn and her golden blonde hair was bundled up but her face was pleasant. Her blue eyes studied him. "Who... are you?" he squinted at her. "I'm your guardian angel, Mingling~! I was sent here to watch over you. And you have summoned me here to fulfill your wishes. You've got five~!" she beamed. "But don't you usually give out.. like, 3 wishes?" Goku arched a knowing eyebrow.

"You're special~! So I'm giving you an offer you can't refuse! I will let you live as Hakkai, Sanzo or Gojyo and then, if you like it, I'll let you be them! How about it?" she winked at him. "YA!!!" Goku pumped his fists in the air then, he stopped. "Were you sent by Gojyo or Hakkai to try and trick me?" he eyed her suspiciously. "Nope. Came here on your summons," she assured him. "But where are they? Isn't Hakkai supposed to sleep in this room with me?" Goku asked. "He is. He's sleeping and he can't hear us," she giggled. 

"Huh? Hakkai? Hey--!" Goku tried to shake his shoulders to wake him up but his hands went through him as if he was a ghost. "What the--!?!" "I told you Goku. I can't let anyone see me..." she batted her eyelashes at him innocently. Goku backed away for a minute. "...It's true! This is really... cool!!!!" he jumped up and down. "Okay. Give me your FIRST wish..." she rubbed her hands together. "Okay! I... uh... I want to be.... HAKKAI!!!" he said out loud. "I mean, what could go wrong, he's always nice to people and he's got charm and... I'm gonna be cool!!!!" "Your wish is my command... Oh, wait, if ever you need me... just call out my name, okay? 'Mingling'.. and I'll come running~!" she said as she waved some powder over his eyes and he fell to the floor. 

"Oi! Wake up!" came a small tug on his shoulder. "Eh?" he opened his eyes to find out one of them can't see. Then, a realization hit him and he faced himself. The Goku in front of him. "Oi! Hakkai! Wake up! We're going shopping today remember!?" "Aah.. hai." he got himself up and rubbed his head and looked for his one-glass spectacle. "Ah, here it is..." he put it on and faced the mirror. It WAS true. He WAS Hakkai. He grinned to himself. "Oi! Stop admiring yourself in the mirror!" came Gojyo's voice from behind him. "Hey, I gotta talk to you," Gojyo said. "But he was going shopping with me!" the Goku stood up and waved his fist over Gojyo's head. "I'm his best friend. Scram!" Gojyo shouted at him.

A smile curled in Hakkai's lips, "Gojyo! Leave Goku alone. I promised him shopping so you'll just have to wait your turn~!" The look on Gojyo's face was something he wanted to remember for a long time. "YAY! BLEH!!! Stupid ero kappa!!!" Goku stuck his tongue out and took Hakkai's arm as they rushed out the door. "Oi, where do you think you're going," Sanzo's voice interrupted them. "Uh... would you believe... shopping?" Hakkai grinned sheepishly. "But we just went shopping yesterday.... Goku..." Sanzo glared at the boy. "You take advantage of Hakkai too much. Besides, Hakkai said that he was going to get my cigarettes and beer today, not go to the market..." Sanzo eyed them. "Isn't that right... Hakkai?" his sharp eyes darted until it landed on Hakkai's face making him sweatdrop. 

"Y-yes... S-sanzo..." Hakkai grinned nervously. "Mou! But I wanna go!" Goku stomped his foot. "HAKKAI!" Gojyo's face twisted in anger as he grabbed him by the collar. "You said I was your best friend and that you'd listen to stuff! I have this problem and you're not helping! It's as if you're someone else!!! You're like a stranger to me!!!" he shook him. Gojyo looked like he was on the verge of tears. "You're going to buy my beer first!" Sanzo pushed Goku and Gojyo away from him. "NO! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING!!!!" Goku bawled. "LISTEN TO ME!!!" the red-haired man grabbed him by the collar again. "FINE! FINE! How about this? I go shopping for Sanzo and Goku and Gojyo goes with me and tell me his problems!!" Hakkai pushed all of them away, breathing deeply. 

"Fine. Here, remember you're using my money!" Sanzo tossed his credit card to him. "But it's not really yours, its----" and Sanzo pointed a gun right under Gojyo's nose. "It's yours..." he gave a small squeak as he eyed the gun fearfully. "I'm coming too!!" Goku tugged at Hakkai's arm. //How can Hakkai stand all this...!!??// the Goku in Hakkai thought to himself. He shook his head, no, he was happy. Now he wasn't a stupid monkey. "Okay. The three of us will go," Hakkai sighed in defeat. "But I don't wanna tell him my problems!!!" Gojyo pushed Goku away. "But I wanna go! I wanna pick!!" "URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanzo hit the two of them with his paper fan. 

"Yay~!" Goku was running ahead, picking things off the shelves as he was looking for treats. Behind him, Hakkai and Gojyo were talking to each other, "Now will you listen to my problem?" "...Hai, hai..." Hakkai sighed. "Okay, remember I was on this date..... with that chick....?" he said, his face full of seriousness, the Goku in Hakkai would have wanted to laugh. "..Y-ya? And?" "....IT'S NOT A FRIGGIN' CHICK! IT WAS A FRIGGIN' DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bawled and buried his face on Hakkai's sleeve and he made a loud sniffing sound. The Goku in him wanted to laugh so hard. His chest was bubbling with laughter punching from his insides. "I--It's okay, Gojyo... there...... there are... queers in the world too." it was kind of hard to keep from laughing. 

"LIFE is so unfair! I thought she was perfect! We had so much in common!!!" Gojyo bawled a lot until all the passersby were eyeing them with a sudden weird intuition. Gojyo practically wet his entire shirt front with his tears. "H-how did you know.. uh.." Hakkai asked. "Okay, fine. I was walkin' up to her while we were hanging out in the bar and then, when I sat next to her, I felt something.... against my.. thigh. and...AAAGHH!!!" he shuddered and gave a louder cry of despair. Practically everyone in the store was looking at the scene. A deep blush of embarrassment tinted Hakkai's cheeks as the spotlight was on the two. Then, Hakkai pushed Gojyo away gently. "We will all make mistakes... now, please... relax..." Hakkai was having a hard time relaxing too with all eyes on him. 

"I'm back!!! Let's buy these!!!!!" Goku certainly got back and brought back a tower of food products. Hakkai's eyes grew slightly wide, "All... that? Isn't that.. much?" Hakkai slapped himself in the head. "O-of course not! Why don't you get these and those, while you're at it!" he beamed. "What about Sanzo' cigarettes and beer?" Gojyo wiped the remaining signs of his crying a while ago and he looked fine. "WHA--!? I totally forgot!" Hakkai jumped a bit. "He's gonna kill you if you don't buy those... oh, and while you're at it, you gotta buy me a new lighter," Gojyo added. "I'll bring these!!!" Goku ran ahead with groceries in hand which weren't paid for yet. The owner was eyeing Hakkai, waiting for the payment for such a large amount of food. "Okay, okay... the card... I'll pay for Goku's first... hmmm?" Hakkai reached into his pocket where the card is... was...

"Uhh..." Hakkai checked his other pockets as well. "T-the card...!" he suddenly realized as he couldn't find it anywhere. "You........... lost....... Sanzo's card..............!?!" the cigarette in Gojyo's mouth dropped to the floor. "A---" a large sweat drop formed in both their heads. The owner was overhearing their conversation. "You... don't have... money---!" his eyes narrowed. "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gojyo yelled as he ran for his life. "M-matte!" Hakkai followed him as well. The owner with a couple of people were running after them with forks and shovels. Then, they lost them on the way. Goku was already back in the inn. "Oh no! Sanzo's cigarettes!" Hakkai slapped a hand against his forehead. 

"Forget his cigarettes! You lost his card! He's going to shoot holes through you!" Gojyo pointed out. Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud 'KYU!!!' right behind them. "H-hakuryu!" Hakkai jumped up, being a little startled. "Kyu!" it looked angry as it buzzed around Hakkai eyeing him with his beady red eyes. "He looks mad..." a sweatdrop formed on both their heads. "Did you feed Hakuyu today?" Gojyo asked. "A--, no...am I supposed to?" he grinned sheepishly. A muscle twitch appeared in the dragon's features as it blew a fireball at them. "RUN AGAIN!!!" Gojyo said as he ran out and away from the dragon. Then, as Hakkai stepped out of the curb, the market people saw him. "THERE HE IS!" and then, this time Hakuyu was chasing him as well. 

As Hakkai was running he shouted, "MingLing! MingLing! Get out here! I need you!!!!" "Goku-san!" she appeared in front of him, as small as a fairy. "Get me out of this predicament!" "Your second wish is my command..." and with a snap, everything else around him stopped as if time was stopped. The people behind him stood as stiff as a cardboard. Gojyo up ahead as still in the middle of running. "......This... is... not... what... I wanted..." Hakkai wheezed. "How can Hakkai stand all this!?! I'd go crazy if I were him!" "So.. you don't wanna be him? SO you wanna be Goku again?" she smiled. "No! I don't want to be a stupid monkey! I wanna be..... uh... Sanzo!!! It can't be too hard!" 


	2. Be Yourself Part 2

Be Yourself

by: Chrys aka Hakkai no miko 

_Chapter 2_

"Are you.. uh... sure?" Mingling cast a long glance at him. "YA! They always pay attention to Hakkai! And I'm sick of it! Now, they'll be sure to leave me alone when I'll be Sanzo!!!" he raised his voice. "Okay... your third wish is your command......." and with that she snapped her fingers and everything went dark. Then, he opened his eyes later and found himself in Sanzo's robes. "Huh?" his voice had gotten a lot deeper too. And he checked himself as he pulled out some of his golden strands from his head. And he checked his gun. "I've never really gotten to use it before..." a grin appeared in his features then, the ache. "Ow...! It hurts to smile..." he rubbed his jaw. 

"Is this why Sanzo doesn't smile... or is it because he's not used to it... owww..." he shook his head as he stared into his reflection in glass. "I look good..." it was hard not to smile. Then, just as he was admiring himself, he felt the need for something. He reached out and grabbed an apple and bit into it. After he finished it, he didn't feel like eating. "I need something..... but what.... I feel like I'm dying here... I need it..." he searched around the room and his eyes landed on his cigarette box. For some reason, he reached out to it and grabbed it from the table and he lit one and put it into his mouth. "That... feels good... for some reason..." he sighed as he puffed a smoke. Then, coughed out later. "This tastes bad, but it feels good...!" then, he coughed out again and he grabbed a glass of beer and drunk it all.

"Disgusting! This tastes like crap! What kind of drink is this?!!" he spat out the beer. Just then, Hakkai and Goku just came in. "We're back from shopping. Sorry though, Goku wanted so much..." he smiled apologetically. "Where is that ero kappa?" Sanzo asked. "He was kind of depressed lately so.. he wanted to go to the bar for a while to drink some booze..." Hakkai explained. "Oh! Your cigarettes and beer!" he tossed them to him. Sanzo turned a little green as he looked at the beer but he snatched the cigarettes and stuffed them into his robe. "Ahem... isn't it time for lunch?" Sanzo coughed out one last time. "OH YA!!!" Goku jumped up and down with glee. 

"What about Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. "Forget him! More food for.. uh.. us," Sanzo snorted. "More food for me too!!!!!!!!!!!!" for some reason, Goku's constant noise was making him reach for his robe and he pulled out his paper-fan and he bashed him in the head, "SHUT UP!" //Did I do that?// the Goku in Sanzo thought to himself. All of a sudden, there was a sudden explosion heard outside. "The enemy!" Hakkai declared. "They're here! Good! I could work up an appetite for lunch!!" and with that Goku and Hakkai rushed out. Sanzo caught up with them too. And outside were an army of youkai. "Look! It's Genjo Sanzo! Kill HIM!!!" and all the youkais were charging for him. 

"All RIGHT! You asked for it! NOIBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Goku in Sanzo seemed to have forgotten something. //I'm Sanzo now. I don't have my weapon!// he suddenly thought. Hakkai and Goku froze in their steps as well as the youkai as they were staring at him stupidly. "Ha! Y-you all will... d-die!" and he pulled out where his gun was... where it was.... Then, a realization struck him. //I left it in the inn room!// a sweat drop broke on his head. What he had pulled out was his pack of cigarettes. Everyone broke into sweat drops even the youkais... sweat drops soon turned into snickers, then guffaws, then, laughter. Hakkai and Goku looked horrified at the sight. "T-they're laughing at us--!" a muscle twitch appeared in both their features much to Sanzo's surprise. 

A deep red color tinted his cheeks. "Ano...." "Must I do all the work here..." came a familiar deep voice and a shadow loomed over them. "Gojyo!" the three chorused. "Stand back, monk! I'm gonna start kickin' ass!" and he whipped out his weapon as he swung it around and around killing those who stood in his way. The Goku in Sanzo didn't really see this because in the usual fights he wouldn't keep an eye on his allies and watch them. His eyes was filled with that of awe and admiration as Gojyo began to kill them with ease. "Too easy! Is this the best Kougaiji or Homura's got!?! These youkais are pathetic!" Gojyo flipped his hair aside coolly. "What kept you!?!" Goku bashed him on the head with his stick. "None of YER business!! You seemed to be doing "fine" without MY help!" Gojyo said proudly as he pushed Goku aside. "I still would have beaten them... if Sanzo had--" "SHUT UP!" Sanzo had gotten another paper fan from his robe and flung it at Goku.

"He seems pretty normal. Tell me, corrupt monk! Where do you keep all your fans," Gojyo asked. "Hn.." Sanzo whipped part of the robe around his torso and made them gawk at the line of fans hanging from around them. "So that's where you keep them...." Hakkai piped up. "Let's eat LUNCH!" Goku raised his fists in the air. "YA! I'm starving!" Gojyo rubbed his stomach. 

As the group arrived in the restaurant, Goku and Gojyo were devouring food much to Sanzo's new found irritation. //They're eating... ALL MY FOOD!// the Goku in Sanzo's head was crying. "You guys.. eat like pigs!" Sanzo said bitterly. "Ara ara... you know how these two feel about food... please understand them..." Hakkai said as he gave Goku some of his dumplings. Hunger rumbled through his belly but just looking at the food didn't make him feel hungry at all... especially with the constant bickering of the two. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" he grabbed another fan and thwacked both their heads. "Don't eat like pigs! There are other people eating here not only the two of you!" he said as he resumed eating his noodles. Then, a woman at the next table approached Gojyo. "You're that hero, right? Please... take this..." she handed him a lunch box.

"Aah, most kind of mi-lady..." Gojyo's face broke into a grin as he glanced at Goku's expression. "I saved the town too!" he pouted. "Here, have some more," another giggling woman gave him another lunchbox. "Both of you are most kind... I will surely enjoy these lunches...!" Then, an idea hit Sanzo in the head. //If I would be Gojyo, I could... get as many lunchboxes as I want.. and... I can also use the same kind of weapon as me! Then, I would still be cool!!!!// he thought to himself. Sanzo stood up. "Where are you going, Sanzo-san?" Goku asked, trying to ignore the lunchboxes Gojyo received. "Outside. I need.. to uh... breathe.." and with that...he left in a hurry, almost bumping over the low ceiling though. 

When he was outside he sighed, "Being Sanzo sucks. How can he like beer? And how can he keep his gun to himself. This is no fun!" Before he could call Mingling, two bandits appeared behind him. "Whatdya know? A monk! Right here in this town... I bet he's rich.. from the looks of him. And.. he is kind of beautiful..." the two snickered. "He looks just like a woman," the other reached out and cupped Sanzo's chin to which he jerked away. "So, you two are interested in THAT kind of thing," Sanzo scowled. "Tsk tsk... we'll go easy on you... just relax. This might be your first time to---" and with an uppercut he sent those men over the roof. "What do they THINK of me!?!?!" he was in a rage as he took out his actual gun and began shooting at them, but knowing Goku's real accuracy, he did better with a stick because it would hit the person, his aim with a gun wasn't so good though. He started firing like crazy throughout the town.

"Sanzo!" the other three of his companions peeped their head outside. "Aah! Nan demo nai!" and with that he took off running. "Mingling! Mingling!" "Yes!" she appeared next to him and as usual, it was as if time stopped. "I know what I want to wish for next! First, I don't want to be Sanzo anymore!" "Your wish is my command," she snapped. And he turned back into Goku. "I don't want to be this monkey either! I want to be.. Gojyo!" "That's okay... I can take it too..." she giggled as she gave him a toothy grin and she spun around him in circles and then, everything went black again.

Then, he found himself over the roof overlooking the village square, the strong wind was caressing his face and playing with his blood-red hair. A grin was plastered on his lips as he saw Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo fighting off an army of youkai in the center. They were already back-to-back against them. "I killed 17!" Goku announced. "I got 16," Hakkai looked disappointed. "Hn, 21. I win," Sanzo said smugly. "It's not over yet. There are still more of them," Goku reminded them. "Looks like you could use MY help," came Gojyo's voice from overhead. "Gojyo!" Hakkai and Goku chorused. "Hn. You're late!" Sanzo muttered. "Time to kick some youkai ass!!!" and he made a mad dive down the house and jumped over some youkai heads easily and swinging his staff over them with ease, killing at least three at a time. 

"ORA ORA ORA!!!" he waved his staff around with force that he was making something like a spinning sickle and all the youkais that got in the way with it dissolved into ashes. "22!" Gojyo grinned proudly. "Tch, you're trying to show off again..." Sanzo grunted. "You're just jealous of my capability to extend my weapon to such an extent while yours is only--" and a gun-click was heard as the gun was poised under his nose. "...Only ehehe, one of the best..." he added. And Sanzo pulled the gun away from his face. "Gojyo~!!!" girlish screams were heard as they all dashed towards him. "Ooh! Are you hurt? Oh! Your arm!" the girls surrounded him in about three seconds. "It's nothing really! Hahaha," he loved his new attentions. 

"I made this for you. Take it," the girl handed him a lunchbox. "No! Take mine!" another girl rudely pushed the first one over. "Ohoho, don't start fighting over me now, ladies. I know I'm good-looking and all, but I know I can spend time with each and everyone of your lunches.. er I mean.. you...!" he grinned. After the lunch, he returned back into the hotel and met up with Hakkai. "Hakuryu's still resting so it'll be a while until we can go travel again," he explained. "Good! I'm stuffed and the women's lunc-- er.. I mean the women will keep me company until then..." Gojyo grinned. "Aren't you the least bit full? You're turning into Goku," Hakkai meant that as a joke. 

"Yare yare. I've got enough here. Sides, I am kind of full," he punctuated it with a belch and he sat next to Hakkai. All of a sudden, Goku burst into the scene. "Look!" he tearfully pointed at a bird. Gojyo's expression softened. And the Goku cried. "His wing is broken! Can you fix it Hakkai?" "Don't worry. He'll be better in no time," Hakkai gave him a smile and waved his hand over the small bird, a soft light emitted from his hand and the bird slowly got up and chirped happily as it flew around the room. "Wow! It's flying! It's flying! It's really FLYING!!!" Goku jumped up and down. "Thanks so much, Hakkai!!!" and he opened the window so the bird flew out. "Bye~!!!!" he waved to it.

"You might think it's silly, Gojyo-san, but that boy needs special attention and care," Hakai interrupted his thoughts. "W-what do you mean special attention and care?" Gojyo eyed him. "Goku is unique in our group. Although you always keep me at bay because of your nightly dates, and Goku with his eating habits. It won't be the same without him," Hakkai said as he petted Hakuryu who just flew in. "But he's just a stupid monkey! He's a good for nothing!" Gojyo spat as he glanced away at the seemingly oblivious boy waving out the window. 

"No, you can't say that Gojyo. If Goku weren't in our party, who else would be our sunshine?" Hakkai pointed out. "Sunshine!?" Gojyo arched an eyebrow. "You know, he's the spirit of the group. He makes everyone smile. He even makes you smile sometimes, Gojyo. Although it may not look like much, Goku is capable of changing the moods in our battles. In battle, we stress while we fight. He makes it look like so much fun. It is fun. Sometimes we just forget that, but he makes us remember. His high-spirits is also one of the things that keep us going... that is why Goku is important in our group. That's what makes him... one of us," Hakkai explained while glancing at the boy who came back to them. 

"I'm gonna go and see if I can cheer up Sanzo!" he said before leaving. "And without him, Sanzo would be so inactive, who else is he going to practice his fan-bashing skills with just you around..." Hakkai gave out a soft laugh. Gojyo fell silent. //Is this how much I mean to everyone?// "Sometimes, the smallest things can change everything, doesn't it?... Huh?" when Hakkai turned around Gojyo had disappeared. "That's funny. He was just here a minute ago... oh well..."

Gojyo was running out in the road. "Mingling! Mingling! Mingling where are you!?!" he called out loud. "You're so noisy!" came the woman, she was no longer fairy sized, but a normal-sized woman. "What is it? All your wishes are used up! All five of them," she said as she folded her arms over her sides. "Five of them!? But I only made four!" Goku argued. "Nu-uh. Let's see. There was when you wanted to be Hakkai. Then, you didn't want to be him. That's two. Then, Sanzo, then, when you didn't want to be Sanzo, that makes two. And now you're Gojyo. Five," she explained. "But... but...! I didn't know it was five already! I want to be Goku! I want to be Goku!" he was in the verge of tears. "I'm afraid I can't do a thing..." she shook her head. "Please! I'll be good! I'll do anything! I want to be Goku again!!! ONEGAISURU!!!" he fell on his knees and hugged her. "Okay! Okay! Just GET OFF me! Just remember! You're special so I'll do this for you only..." and she dumped cold water over him...

"AAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku woke up with a start as the freezing water hit his back. And he woke up with a start. He was obviously wet and he glance upwards and saw Hakkai with Gojyo holding a bucket over his head. "Bout time you woke up, monkey! Rise and shine!!!" Gojyo ruffled his hair. "HEY!" he slapped his hand away. "Monkey? Did you just call me monkey!?!" Goku's eyes grew huge. "What other brainless apes do you see in this room, ha!?!" Gojyo rolled his eyes. "I'm back! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!" he jumped around for joy. "Oi, Hakkai, did he eat anything funny?" he whispered to his comrade. "I don't think so, Gojyo..." he sweat dropped. "I'm me! I'm ME AGAIN! Good morning Hakkai! Good morning ERO Kappa! Good morning world! Good morning bed! Good morning... oooh, I need breakfast!" "You guys are so noisy!" came two fans and it hit Gojyo and Goku. 

Goku was laughing as it hit him. "I missed this! I'm back to my old self again!" he hugged all three of them. "What is WRONG with you!?!?!" Sanzo looked homicidal as he jerked himself off the other three. "Oi, Gojyo! I think your girl got the wrong room! She's lookin' for you!" Sanzo dragged the woman in. "Hi. My name is Mingling... Nice to meet you." A look of horror befell on Goku's eyes, "Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S COME TO TAKE MY SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!! AGH!!!!! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR WISHES!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Goku dashed out the door as fast as he could. 

The other three stared at his form as it grew smaller and smaller from the road. "Definitely something he ate..." Gojyo shook his head. 

~End


End file.
